Oh God, You there?
by RedMahlova
Summary: Ini sekuel dari cerita "Akhir yang Mengerikan". Apa yang terjadi setelah kematian Kurapika? Apakah memendam perasaan menyelesaikan masalah? Tuhan...apakah Kau mendengarkanku?


"**Oh God, You there?"**

**HunterXHunter (c) Yoshihiro Togashi (1999-201?)**

"**Oh God, You there?" / RedMAHLOVA (Aug, 25th 2011)**

**Ini sekuel dari cerita "Akhir yang Mengerikan".** Lova sehati dengan Kay inizaki-chan ^^v, kebetulan nih Kay, Lova memang mau bikin cerita tragis lagi, cuman Lova nunggu ide, untuk nyambung cerita yang udah ada, jadi feelingnya udah dapat alias ga perlu nyari lagi gitu, hehe ().

**Point-point penting :**

Setting : Whale Island / Pulau Kujira.

Karakter : Gon, Killua, Leorio, Mito, Nenek Gon.

No OOC here, Lova usahain banget buat setting seee-mirip mungkin dengan aslinya, berhubung ini cerita sedih. Kalau lawak2 mah, dijamin OOC, karena Lova ratu OOC ^^;

**Okeh! Selamat membaca...**

Aku masih hidup? Ya, aku masih hidup. Aku seharusnya mati, tapi takdir memaksaku untuk tetap hidup. Namun aku tak berharap untuk bertahan hidup. Aku ingin menebus dosaku dengan nyawaku. Aku tak mau hidup sebagai pengkhianat di atas kematian teman-temanku yang berharga. Teman yang seharusnya kulindungi, tetapi justru melindungiku. Aku bahkan tak sanggup untuk pergi ke pemakaman mereka. Aku ini teman yang mengerikan...Aku benci diriku...

_**oOOHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHOoo**_

"_Gon, apa dia sudah bangun?"_ suara bibi Mito yang pelan, terdengar jelas dari dalam kamar.

"_Belum."_ jawab Gon pelan.

"_Gon, kau tidak apa-apa?"_ Killua menyentuh bahu Gon.

"_Iya."_ jawabnya lagi singkat.

Aku bangkit perlahan dari ranjang tempatku berbaring. Kuintip apa yang terjadi di luar dari balik celah pintu. Kulihat Gon baru saja berlalu sambil tertunduk. Ekspresinya agak kosong. Aku tahu dia masih merasa sangat sedih. Lalu kualihkan tatapan mataku pada Killua. Killua pun hendak meninggalkan ruangan itu, dia mulai menuruni tangga dengan agak malas.

"_Killua, tunggu."_ Kudengar Mito memanggil Killua.

"_Kau melihat Gon menangis selama pemakaman kemarin?"_ tanya Mito ragu.

"_Kemarin? Jadi Kurapika dan yang lainnya telah dimakamkan..."_ gumamku dalam hati dan menunduk.

"_Tidak, bi. Mulai dari menyelamatkan Leorio hingga pemakaman, aku tak melihat Gon menangis sedikit pun. Kupikir dia itu cukup tegar."_ Killua mendesis pelan.

"_Tegar bukan berarti harus memendam rasa sakit. Kau mengerti maksudku, Killua?"_ Mito tunduk sambil memandang Killua. Tatapan mata bulat yang sangat lembut.

"_Bibi—Mito?"_ ucap Killua lirih.

"_Lebih baik kau menangis sebanyak mungkin saat ini dan luapkan semua rasa sedihmu. Karena akan lebih sakit bila kau pendam."_ Jelas Mito dengan sangat lembut.

"_Bibi Mito aku tidak- "._ Mito memeluk Killua dengan erat.

"_Aku juga tidak melihatmu menangis dan aku tahu kau ingin menangis. Menangislah Killua, tidak apa."_ ucap bibi Mito dengan nada sedih.

Kulihat Killua menempelkan wajahnya di pundak bibi Mito. Dengan agak terisak dia mulai menangis. Bibi Mito mengeratkan pelukannya. Kudengar jelas erangan Killua seperti anak kecil dalam pelukan ibunya. Killua menangis? Ya, ini pertama kali kulihat dia menangis. Lalu bagaimana dengan Gon? Kenapa dia tidak menangis seperti Killua? Ini semua salahku...

Aku beranjak dan kembali membaringkan diriku di atas ranjang. Aku mencoba untuk memejamkan mataku, tapi tubuhku seolah menolak perintah otakku. Aku mulai menggigil dan kembali merasa ketakutan. Aku takut mengingat saat Kurapika menutup matanya untuk terakhir kalinya. Kejadian itu selalu terngiang di benakku, setiap kupejamkan mata ini. Kupaksakan untuk tidur, karena selain itu aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...

"_Sudah berapa hari aku tertidur seperti ini?"_ gumamku sebelum akhirnya terlelap kembali.

_**oOOHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHOoo**_

"_Tebak ini siapa?"_ ucapku dari handphone.

"_Leorio..."_ jawab Kurapika.

"_Yo..."_ balasku santai.

Kulihat sahabatku itu tersenyum, hatiku merasa teduh, lalu aku berjalan ke arahnya. Aku mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, namun tiba-tiba semua berubah menjadi gelap. Banyak sekali darah di tanah, tempat yang sangat mengerikan. Ada Senritsu dan Zepairu lewat di hadapanku. Aku sangat takut, namun kubalikkan badanku dan berlari mengejar mereka.

"_Senritsu...Zepairu...tunggu..."_ ucapku sambil terengah-tengah.

Aku terus berlari namun terhenti sesuatu yang paling mengejutkan yang ada di depan mataku saat ini. Kurapika! Wajahnya berlumuran darah. Dia berjalan melewatiku dan pergi, kumohon jangan...

"_Kurapikaaaa tunggu. Aku ingin ikut denganmu. Kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku lagi." _teriakku kencang.

_**oOOHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHOoo**_

"_Kurapika...Kurapika..."_ aku mengigau terus.

"_Leorio, bangun. Bangun."_ seseorang mengguncang tubuhku agak keras.

"_Kurapika!"_ aku bangkit mendadak dan nafasku terengah-engah.

"_Kau baik-baik saja?"_ tanya Mito padaku.

"_Iya."_ jawabku seraya memalingkan wajah.

"_Minum dulu."_ Mito menawarkan segelas air padaku.

Aku menerima gelas dari Mito dan kemudian tertunduk. Killua dan Gon memandangku dengan raut wajah khawatir, namun mereka tidak berkata apapun. Mereka lalu keluar meninggalkanku dengan Mito. Mereka pasti sangat membenciku. Mito lalu mengambil sebuah kursi dan duduk di sebelah ranjang tempatku berbaring. Aku kembali tertunduk dan tak mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

"_Sudah merasa baikan?"_ Mito memecah kebisuan di kamar itu. Aku tak menjawab.

"_Leorio, kudengar dari Gon dan Killua, kau itu seorang dokter. Itu benar?"_ Mito bertanya lagi.

"_Ya...Aku dokter yang gagal."_ bisikku pelan.

"_Tidak ada yang gagal, itu hanya bagaimana kita memandang yang telah kita lakukan."_ ucap seseorang dari pintu.

"_Ibu?"_ ucap Mito, aku menoleh dan kulihat adalah seorang nenek yang sudah cukup tua. Mito menyebutnya dengan ibu, pastilah ini Nenek Gon, dia tersenyum padaku. Aku tak membalas senyumannya.

"_Mito, kau tidak sedang sibuk kan? Temani aku membeli beberapa bahan makan malam hari ini."_ ajak Nenek Gon.

"_Ah ya, baiklah Ibu."_ Mito bangkit berdiri.

Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah jendela, memandang langit yang sangat indah. Banyak sekali burung berterbangan, seolah menambah keindahan alam di pulau ini.

"_Leorio, kalau kau butuh sesuatu, ambil saja. Kami pergi dulu sebentar, ya."_ Ucap Mito dan untuk kesekian kalinya tak kuacuhkan sedikit pun.

"_Kau jangan hanya berbaring. Pergilah keluar untuk menghirup udara segar dan bangkitkan semangatmu."_ sambung Nenek Gon.

Melihat senyuman lembut kedua wanita yang baik hati itu, hatiku luluh dan aku mengangguk. Mereka pun berlalu. Kembali kutolehkan wajahku ke arah jendela. Kunikmati lagi pemandangan yang mengintip dari balik jendela kayu. Tak jauh dari tempatku memandang, aku melihat dua orang anak kecil berjalan. Yang satu berambut hitam sepertiku dan satunya berambut pirang seperti Kurapika sahabatku. Mereka tertawa sangat bahagia. Aku terus memandang mereka, hingga tak kusadari hari mulai mendung dan petir mulai menyambar.

Kulihat kedua anak kecil itu berlari menghindari hujan, namun tiba-tiba anak yang berambut pirang jatuh. Aku tak tahu mengapa, spontan aku bangkit dari tempat tidurku dan berlari menuju ke tempat anak itu berada.

"_Dia kenapa?"_ tanyaku pada yang berambut hitam.

"_Dia terjatuh, kakinya terluka."_ jawabnya agak ketakutan.

Aku menggendong anak kecil berambut pirang itu dan mengobati lukanya di rumah. Aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti, mengapa aku melakukan hal sejauh ini. Aku membiarkan kedua anak kecil itu kemudian berteduh sementara di rumah hingga hujan berhenti.

"_Kakak, terima kasih telah menolong adikku."_ ucap si rambut hitam.

"_Adik? Kupikir dia sahabatmu." _jawabku datar.

"_Dia sahabatku, tapi aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adikku sendiri. Tadinya aku pikir, aku telah mencelakai dia, tapi syukurlah kakak menolong kami."_ ucapnya lagi.

Mito dan Nenek Gon kembali. Mereka heran melihatku berdiri sambil bercakap-cakap bersama dua anak kecil di depan pintu. Mereka datang sambil tersenyum seperti biasa, sementara kedua anak itu pulang dan menghilang entah kemana.

_**oOOHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHXHOoo**_

Mito dan Nenek Gon sibuk di dapur dan aku memandang mereka dari meja makan. Mereka berbicara dan tertawa, aku merasa nyaman di dekat mereka, walaupun aku tak mengerti apa dan siapa yang sedang mereka bahas.

"_Oh iya Leorio, tadi itu kau menolong anak kecil itu kan?_" Mito mengalihkan pembicaraannya padaku.

"_Ya. Tadi mereka terjatuh."_ sahutku.

"_Oh, begitu. Kau mengenal mereka? Kau bertanya siapa namanya?"_ tanyanya lagi.

"_Tidak." _Jawabku singkat.

"_Anak kecil itu mengingatkanmu pada kau dan Kurapika ya, makanya kau menolongnya?" _Mito mulai memotong wortel ditangannya.

"_Tidak juga. Aku hanya ingin menolongnya." _jawabku asal,aku terkejut bukan main saat dia berkata seperti itu. Aku benci situasi seperti ini, mereka seolah memojokkanku dengan menyebut nama Kurapika.

"_Mito, bukankah Gon pernah menceritakan Kurapika dalam suratnya?"_ tanya Nenek Gon lembut.

"_Iya, bu. Walau sebelumnya Kurapika tak pernah kemari, aku merasa mengenalnya dengan baik karena_ _Gon bercerita banyak sekali tentang dia."_ sahut Mito.

"_La-Lalu, apa yang Gon ceritakan padamu?"_ tanyaku penasaran.

"_Uhm...Apa ya? Dia sangat pintar dan sering membantu Gon dan Killua dalam berbagai hal. Tapi dia terlalu tertutup dan terkadang sangat mengkhawatirkan. Gon paling suka saat melihatnya tertawa, karena menurutnya Kurapika terlihat sangat manis saat sedang tertawa ataupun tersenyum. Tapi Gon juga bilang kalau Kurapika itu sangat jarang tertawa dan orang yang bisa membuatnya tertawa adalah Leorio, teman yang lainnya saat ujian hunter. Kurapika sering terlihat bodoh dan tidak bisa menahan rasa jengkelnya saat berdebat dengan Leorio. Itu sering membuat kami tertawa. Lalu..." _

"_...bila sedang emosi, tindakannya sangat ceroboh. Tapi dibandingkan dengannya, aku bukanlah siapa-siapa."_ sambungku dengan mata agak berkaca-kaca.

Mito menghentikan kegiatan memasaknya sesaat. Dia lalu duduk di kursi yang ada di depanku.

"_Leorio. Maukah kau pergi ke makam teman-temanmu itu?"_ tanya Mito lurus ke arah mataku.

"_Eh?"_ aku terkejut.

"_Kau menyalahkan dirimu karena kematian mereka, bukan? Tapi itu bukan kesalahanmu. Aku tahu kau tidak bodoh dan sanggup membiarkan temanmu celaka. Kau tadi bahkan menolong orang yang tak kau kenal, itu bukti yang cukup kuat kalau kau orang yang baik hati dan bertanggung jawab."_ ucapnya padaku.

"_Tapi aku..."_ aku mencoba membantah perkataannya.

"_Melihat raut wajahmu tadi aku tahu mereka muncul dalam mimpimu. Tapi aku yakin itu karena mereka mengkhawatirkanmu yang terus terpuruk karena mereka. Pergilah dan katakan pada mereka, kalau kau akan tetap bertahan hidup demi mereka."_ ucapan Mito yang sangat dalam membuatku tak dapat lagi menahan air mataku.

"_Pergilah ke hutan di belakang, mereka ada disana."_ sambung Nenek Gon.

Hatiku tersentuh dan aku berlari sekencang yang aku bisa. Kulalui setiap jalan yang licin, aku berlari sambil tetap menangis melewati pepohonan di hutan belakang rumah Gon. Aku bergelut dalam pikiranku. Aku merasa apa yang dikatakan Mito adalah benar. Aku harus mengucapkan maafku pada mereka.

"_Zepairu, Senritsu...Kurapika, tunggulah aku."_ Gumamku

_**Karena kalian berada disini, aku belajar banyak hal**_

_**Karena selalu berada disisiku, aku bisa bertahan hidup**_

_**Oh Tuhan, apakah Kau disana? Apakah Kau mendengarkanku?**_

_**Kumohon berikan aku kekuatan untuk menyampaikan ini pada mereka...**_

Aku tiba di sebuah taman kecil, disana ada 4 makam, tiga masih baru dan satunya sepertinya sudah agak tua. Aku melihat Gon dan Killua ada disana. Killua menoleh dan aku berjalan kecil menuju ke arah mereka dan kuhapus air mataku.

"_Leorio?"_ sapa Killua.

"_Ah~ yo!"_ sahutku ragu. Aku memberanikan diri mendekati Gon.

"_Gon, aku...mungkin kau sangat membenciku..."_ aku berlutut di hadapannya.

"_...karena aku sudah gagal melindungi Kurapika. Kumohon maafkan aku."_ ucapku lagi.

"_Aku tak pernah menyalahkanmu...Aku hanya takut kau menyalahkan dirimu..."_ jawab Gon.

"_Eh?"_ aku menatapnya.

"_...karena itulah aku tak mau menangis. Aku memang kesepian karena Kurapika telah pergi untuk selamanya, tanpa mengatakan apa-apa padaku, tapi setidaknya masih memiliki teman yang benar-benar mengerti aku, karena itu aku tak mau membebani temanku itu dengan tangisanku."_ Gon mulai terisak.

"_Gon..."_ Killua memandang Gon.

"_Gon, kau membenciku?"_ tanyaku pada Gon. Dia menggeleng.

"_Kau mau memaafkanku?"_ tanyaku lagi. Dia mengangguk.

Aku berdiri dan memegang pundak Gon. Tapi tiba-tiba dia malah memelukku dan mulai menangis di pelukanku, seperti yang dilakukan Killua dengan Mito tadi. Isakannya semakin menjadi, dan tangisannya pun memecah keheningan hutan. Killua tertunduk sedih sambil terus menghapus air matanya yang mulai menetes.

"_Maafkan aku...maafkan aku..."_ ucapku sambil membalas pelukan Gon.

Aku memeluk Gon sambil memandang makam ketiga sahabat yang ada di hadapanku, dengan air mata yang terus mengalir, kuluapkan perasaanku ke dalam tangisanku. Kubayangkan setiap senyuman, amarah dan ucapan yang pernah kudapatkan dari sahabatku itu...

_**Kurapika...Maafkan aku...**_

_**Aku memang orang tak berguna.**_

_**dan Aku akan sangat kesepian tanpamu disini,**_

_**Tapi bolehkah aku tetap menjadi sahabat Gon dan Killua?**_

_**Bolehkah aku menebus kesalahanku dengan tetap bersama mereka?**_

_**Apa kau tidak marah padaku karena meninggalkanmu disini sementara aku terus hidup?**_

Kami bertiga lalu menangis sekuat mungkin di depan makam sahabat yang sangat kami sayangi. Kami meluapkan seluruh rasa perih ini, tanpa ada orang yang mendengar dan mengerti apa yang kami rasakan...

**=THE END=**

Tarararara~ terlalu PANJANG KAH? Maaf =_=; hehe, itu karena mendadak Lova berubah jadi melankolis hehe. Apakah kalian suka? Kuharap suka :'( Makasih banyak ya udah baca fanfic nista milik Lova ini~ Jangan lupa mampir bareng sedetik-dua detik-tiga detik and ketikkan sesuatu sebagai review. Well then, sampai jumpa di pertemuan (?) selanjutnya.

Salam sayang,

Lova.


End file.
